Coldguy
Coldguy's History The Beginning Coldguy has been writing for numerous websites in the past and took a leave of absence during a hectic time in his schedule. During the Summer he decided to pick up his writing and wanted to start in a fresh blog. RandomBrainParticles peaked and Coldguy was looking to find another audience. In May of 2008 Coldguy found TGWTG.com and registered and started to blog on the site. He decided to make up for lost time he would write an article a day (sometimes two) making Coldguy the predominate force in the early days of blogging on the site. Best of Blogs Contest Coldguy was nominated in the first Best of Blogs competition where he placed second behind LordVonQuack aka Rollo T. Due to the 2nd place entry Coldguy became a featured writer to the site, his older entries are still in the myblogs section with the first being a Random Review of the now defunct goodgametv. Writing Overview Coldguy as a child did writing on an off, nothing worth a damn to see at this point in elementary school. However, on November 10, 1998, he saw at the dollar store a kickass journal with Yakko, Wacko and Dot on the cover. Using the telekinetic powers that he had convince his mother to purchase said journal and he wrote his first entry entitled "this kicks ass" and thus the writing career began of this enigma that is known as Coldguy. In the past 10 years, Coldguy has been featured on a variety of sites including: Press Start Comics, Retroware TV, Random Brain Particles, Xangu, This is a typical blog, and the code vault. ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com is the his 9th website of involvement, while all the others (with the exception of Press Start Comics and Retroware TV) all folded under due to various .com issues. Now on TGWTG he writes for various series of articles that demonstrate a wide variety of topics. TGWTG Articles The Misadventures of a Retail Game Guy A honest look into the grind of what is video game retail as told from someone within the trenches. Usually focusing in on the nuances of the business rather the customer themselves, you get to realize why this is not the perfect gig as many would expect. One Sentence Reviews Take something complex and boil it down into one sentence explaining exactly what it is. The End. Randomonous Rants Randomonous is a world in the land of tublariousity meaning "what ever the F$%^ is on your mind." This is where Coldguy holds nothing back from his views into the world and ensures that what ever is the issue is resolved quickly. Random Reviews This is where Coldguy find something interesting, watches it, and then tells you if it was a waste of his time or not. Bookends A newly created series where Coldguy reviews book for average readers and determines if it is worth the price to pick them up outside the local library. Game Battle This is Coldguy's interpretation on gaming reviews. When most people only focus on one game at a time, Coldguy likes to go into 2-3 at once and tell you who would win in a fight...if they could kick each others ass. The series debuted in the first Print issue of VGT and has remained a main stay for the publication. Page Turners This mini series of articles is where Coldguy reviews gaming related books. These range from titles talking about games in a technical aspect (Game theory, game design, etc.) to more of a historical aspect of things (culture changes, company histories, etc.) and describes if you should put the controller down and read the title. Some of these articles also appear as a Random Review on TGWTG.com Chronicles of the Curator This weekly series debates the topic of a video game museum and how about to find items for it. Each entry poses a question to a reader as if they were a shareholder in the museum and at the end of each week he reviews the answer to formulate the next plan of action for its inception. Download This! This series has Coldguy telling you why you need to download good freeware games online. The games usually are tested for ass kicking approval as well as spyware/virus scan on his deluxe scanning computer software. If you have a game to suggest you can make the suggestion in his forum. Podcasts Transmission Awesome Since its inception, Coldguy has been a member of the Transmission Awesome team. Currently he talks about the "Awesome Blog of the Week". The awesome blogs are the best blogs on the main site in his opinion. Coldguy Becomes Broken On Episode 14 of Transmission Awesome, Sean Fausz uttered the joke of himself flapping around the room like a humming bird while drinking 5 Full Throttle energy drinks and dressed up as a ninja. This made Coldguy laugh so hard that it blew out his microphone and cost him a year of his living life. At the two minute mark the original phrase was whispered "My Nipples Hurt" and an additional minute and a half was dedicated to laughter. This has made women cry, several people claim this as the best episode ever, the famous words "It's Broken", and giving approximately 127 angels wings. Spine Breakers On August 6th, 2009, Coldguy, JewWario and Rabbi started a podcast series called Spine Breakers. In the podcast, they discuss books, literature, and anything you want to hear about the most active form of entertainment possible. THE Awesome Blog of the Week Coldguy is the creator of Awesome Blogs of the Week where Coldguy would find THE blog. At first this was a weekly article series that eventually turned into a feature on the podcast Transmission Awesome. Although Coldguy does pick Awesome Blogs on the podcast today the feature lives on and helps find the talent for TGWTG.com. Many people are now contributing to the site in one way or another they include: * The Dramatic Monarch * TheDudette * Dr. Gonzo * Braeden Orr * Lee Davidge * Linkara * TheCat * PawDugan * Rabbi * Welshy * Y Ruler of Time * ChaosD1 *JewWario Why THE? In the first filming of Transmission Awesome Coldguy was spinning in his chair while recording and talking about the awesome blog of the week. During the end of the description Coldguy twisted too hard and banged his toe against the wall making THE be done instead of an ouch. This continued to this day where Coldguy has THE awesome blog of the week, while all others just have an awesome blog of the week. Videos Originals The Lost Donation Drive Video Back in February 2008 Coldguy created a 45 minute video of himself in front of a shitty webcam to attempt to encourage people to donate for the live donation drive. It never aired due to the fact that Coldguy could not compress the video in time for the event. In the video he answered questions from a PM, named C.R. with the Awesome Blog of the Week, debuted a pilot for a video series which later turned into a Randamonous Rant, talked about how he thought of the idea of having the Nostalgia Critic come to Digital Press, and make a humorous plea to donate because "We are all poor bastards." The video was attempted to be compress again in March to be released as a special feature however due to the nature in size and Coldguy lack of resources it was scrapped where rumors lie as to where the video can be seen. Foreign Delicacies Foreign Delicacies is a film review series where he takes a look at foreign films that many people outside of their respective countries may have never seen before. The series takes a look at each film and discusses their positives and negatives while giving the worldwide audience a taste of films from around the world. Cameos TGWTG One Year Anniversary With a total of two lines "Well it Certainly is Rollo T..." and "Well you have a lot to write about Cat." As a peace keeper he did not take part in the fight, but only defended himself from an attacking AngryJoe. Warrior #1 Coldguy makes a brief cameo in Warrior in an alternate dimension where Linkara grew to be thrice his size. As you could tell Coldguy's cheeks were bright red as he was laughing at the dialogue spoken in each scene. While on set he also got some tips for green screening, script writing, reading lines to the camera, camera work, and general improve of using what you got. The end sequence had Coldguy yell "Let's get him" as he storms the room, he did not yell this for he was afraid it would bother guests of the hotel in the other rooms. Transmission Awesome: Interview with James An awkward shoot to say the least, Rollo T and HopeWithinChaos were alongside the wall while the camera was blocking the entryway. We were prepared with two questions to ask him in his hotel room, however due to the fact that no one told each other what questions they were asking Coldguy had to think of a question on the spot. However the end result of the short time span (10 minutes total) was a success. The finger dance of Doug at the end was actually a signal for us to wrap it up, since the next location Nostalgia Critic and The Nerd was to film the joint review. FF VIII: Finale Coldguy makes a brief appearance in Spoony's final installment for FF VII. He appears to be falling asleep to Eyes on Me, a song so boring, dull, and painfully out of place that it literally has him fall asleep while listening to it. Therefore Coldguy has never sat through the entire song and thus his Man cards were in fact intact. Blistered Thumbs On November 6th, 2010, he became a Reviews Editor on Blistered Thumbs! Other Projects The Giant Retro Game Store Project! This project was started during Coldguy's last year in college for a Small Business course. Due to the popularity of this map it grew to a larger project that Coldguy continues to support when he has available time to improve the map and share it with the world. This open google map is open for new submission and can be modified here if you are willing to contribute. External Links *The Giant Retro Game Store Map! *ColdGuy's articles on TGWTG.com *Spine Breakers at TGWTG.com *It's ColdGuy's Blog *ColdGuy on Twitter *ColdGuy's Youtube Category:Wiki Staff Category:TGWTG Category:Blistered Thumbs Category:Former Contributor